


I'll be There

by vogue91



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Otoya!” she scolded him, shaking her head. “You’re a big boy, right? Stop looking for excuses and tell him. I don’t see where the problem is if Fujimaru finds out about you and me.”





	I'll be There

Aoi would’ve laughed, if the situation itself hadn’t hindered her.

From time to time, when she was with Otoya like that, she felt like she was in the hands of a child.

And it had seemed strange to her that side of him, so different from the one he usually showed, but instead of being surprised she had fallen in love with him even harder.

She liked, anyway, that awkward care he put into doing things.

The way he touched her, the way he slowly tried to understand her body and her reactions, somehow always managed to work on her, making her feel in the right place and with the right man.

She felt him brushing her, delicate at first, then getting bolder, looking at her and using her face as a guide, knowing what he was doing right, understanding from her reaction what he was supposed to do next.

When she came, Aoi felt like holding him tight, keeping him still and having him like that forever, because she had grown accustomed to being allowed to do it so quickly that the past years seemed like a waste of time that she couldn’t wait to catch up on.

She smiled to him, vaguely embarrassed, when Otoya laid next to her, his face distended, serene.

“What is it?” he asked then, seeing her still smiling.

“Nothing.” she shrugged. “I’m happy, that’s all. Aren’t you?”

She felt confident asking him that question, because before anything else she was a friend for Otoya, and as such she could tell with a glimpse whether he was happy or not.

“Of course I am.” he raised an eyebrow. “And I’m right to be I think, am I not?”

The girl gazed carefully at his face, rolling on her side and curling up under the covers, before she spoke again.

“When do you plan on telling him?” she asked then, innocent, understanding what was going through his mind.

Kujo couldn’t avoid swearing, reaction that made her laugh.

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell him, Aoi. You know. It’s just that...” he snorted, annoyed. “You’re his friend too, aren’t you? Why don’t you tell him? Lately he seems so busy that I haven’t found the time to...” he paused, blushing, when he saw that she didn’t seem intentioned to stop laughing.

“Otoya!” she scolded him, shaking her head. “You’re a big boy, right? Stop looking for excuses and tell him. I don’t see where the problem is if Fujimaru finds out about you and me.”

It hadn’t been going on very long, yet Aoi thought that at this point Fujimaru should’ve known already, especially because she wasn’t crazy with the idea of having to hide something from a friend, most of all if it was him.

She knew it wasn’t so simple for Otoya, and she just wanted to help him understand that there was nothing wrong in what they were doing, that Fujimaru wasn’t going to be surprised, that...

That the fact that they were together had nothing to be compared with Hide’s death nor with Mako’s betrayal.

She sat on the bed, covering herself up with the sheet and leaning down on Otoya, kissing him.

“The three of us will always be there for each other, right?” she said, serious again. “It doesn’t matter that we’re together, we know it doesn’t change anything. And he will understand it too, give him some credit.”

Otoya nodded, perhaps not completely convinced, but for sure reassured by the fact that she understood his problem.

Aoi knew he was still going to hesitate, but she was willing to wait until he would’ve been ready.

They weren’t going to abandon Fujimaru to himself, just like they would’ve never abandoned each other, and nor for some new bond they had discovered between them, but because it had always been like that and like that it was going to be forever.

On the other hand, if she hadn’t been there to take care of them, she was sure that neither would’ve gotten really far.

And that was why she was there, in whatever capacity they both saw her.

It was for this.


End file.
